Flowers Blooming in the Desert
by robinelli92
Summary: Growing up in a period of drought is just Haru's luck. At least he has Makoto at his side, which makes life quite a bit more bearable. MakoHaru. Most other characters will make appearances. Desert AU, Slice of life, growing up fanfiction. Drama and darker themes down the line, rating may change accordingly
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, everyone who is reading this.

When I first thought up the concept for this fanfiction the first season of _Free!_ was still on and I just loved the idea of the desert AU. I started this at a time when I was addicted to this Anime. Then life happened and I was clean for a while. But of course that didn't last, and here I am back on the _Free!_ trip, which is why you are reading this.

What I will be attempting here is not some great desert adventure filled with magic and arabian mythology, rather I want to try and write a slice of life story set in a world where water is scarce, surviving is hard work and friendships form through and around the difficulties this poses.

I want to follow our characters from a young age to their adulthood, shine a light on their personal dramas, their friendships, how they live and love in a world where swimming is a luxury and having to earn what you eat starts early.

This starts with them as children, so for quite a bit of time there won't be any sexual relationships,however there is plenty of puppy love, pining and cuteness to be had. Why? because I love that stuff.

As our dear darlings get older, some of the world's darkness will look more and more into their lives. Prostitution will be a topic as will be minor character deaths, so steer clear if you can't stand that at all. References to underage but post-pubescent sex WILL be a thing down the line, so you have been warned of that as well.

With that I wish you happy reading and hope that you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

1\. Moonlight meeting

„Haru!", the voice of his best friend was quietly but insistently ringing through the garden holding the most beautiful pool of clear water Haru had ever laid eyes on. And that was really all that mattered the boy decided when he threw off his clothes and took a nosedive into the still pool.

He faintly heard the distressed but subdued gasp escaping Makoto, who was looking around frantically and obviously worried.

It wasn't that the black haired boy didn't understand why his best friend was fretting. After all, this garden did belong to the palace. The palace that was very much off limits for common people, for peasants and other poor folk, like them.

Haru knew this. He also knew that he didn't care, outside of these walls he had hardly ever seen enough water to sit in, never mind to move around in this freely. Now that he had felt the sensation of gliding through the water he was more than reluctant to ever give it up again.

He heard Makoto whisper again urgently and raised his head enough to throw an unimpressed look his friend's way. He was enjoying himself here and Makoto was being a killjoy. After looking into bright green eyes he realized his mistake, the large green eyes looked at him deeply worried and insecure and he could see his friend shake in the pale moonlight.

Now he felt guilty, as he without fail did, whenever he unintentionally scared or hurt Makoto. He moved back to the edge of the pool, took the shaking hand offered to him and let himself be pulled out of the cool water.

"Don't be afraid. There shouldn't be any guards coming this way for at least an hour." He flatly reassured the brunet. He hadn't spent forever climbing the wall up as far as he dared listening and watching and finding out when the guards were making their rounds around here to have Makoto freak out on him.

He had wanted to do this alone, initially, because he knew what a scaredy-cat his best friend was, but in the end he couldn't keep the secret from Makoto and Makoto, even on the pain of death would never, never let Haru go into danger alone. Haru actually wasn't sure if he liked that. Whenever it became really apparent his stomach would do a weird flip-flop and he would look away, embarrassed. Just like was happening in this moment.

Makoto was gripping his hand tight now and growing more agitated by the second. Just as Haru wanted to reassure him yet again he snapped his head around eyes slightly widened when he heard quiet sneaky footsteps coming their way. Makoto heard them too judging by the way he tried to hide behind Haru despite being slightly taller.

Haru's memory supplied that it was still too early for guards and the footsteps seemed too timid to belong to someone who was supposed to be here. Haru looked around for a hiding place, but the small hole in the wall he had found was too far away to get there unnoticed and the water separated them from bushes that could have shielded them. Feeling Makoto shake behind him he did the only thing he could do, stand up taller and face the threat head on.

Just seconds later his eyes connected with a pair of vibrant red ones, placed in a young face, maybe nine or ten years old, around their age really and framed by longish red strands.

The other boy blinked, then narrowed his eyes as Haru kept his defensive stance and defiantly looked at the intruder.

He could feel Makoto relax just slightly when a few seconds went past and the other boy didn't cry for the guards.

The redhead did however approach them, hopping other the stepping stones in the pool with the ease of practice and landed directly in front of them.

Haru took an instinctive step back and frowned as the red head got up into his personal space and measured him with his eyes.

"Who are you?", The kid asked, the tone was friendly enough, if somewhat imposing, or at least trying to be. 'Noble then, not servant' Haru thought, not without disdain.

"No one you need to know." he replied unfazed and felt more than heard Makoto make a noise behind his back that probably meant he should at least try to be polite, lest they get into trouble after all.

The boy leaned back a bit again, with an unhappy expression on his face "This is my garden, and you are tres.. tre... where you are not supposed to be. The least you can do is telling me your names."

Haru stared at him, doing his very best to look as uncooperative as possible, in the hopes that the boy just would tire of this and let them go.

"Oh come on, I'm not going to call the guards on you. Just tell me already!" The boy started again, this time slightly louder and with a whine to his voice, that could alarm someone if it went on.

Makoto pressed Haru's shoulder in worry. Haru understood the signal and sighed "I am Haru and this is Makoto." He complied in his usual emotionless tone but made sure that the red head felt his disdain at being forced to give their names through his icy glare.

The boy didn't seem to be perturbed however. His face spilt into a wide grin, exposing white teeth and slightly longer than normal fangs. The happiness radiating from the boy made Haru uneasy. "Hello Haru and Makoto, I'm Rin."

Haru felt Makoto's grip on his shoulder tighten again but didn't comment. He didn't show the shock he was feeling on his face, unlike Makoto who right now undoubtedly sported a visage of terror.

"You are the prince." Haru commented feeling stupid the second the words left his lips.

Rin laughed embarrassedly and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, that would be me. So what are you doing here?" he asked curiously and leaned forward a bit again.

Haru looked to the side choosing not to answer. Makoto seemed to have found his voice again however and piped up "We wanted to play in the water for a bit..." Haru could practically feel the blush burning on his friend's face and sighed.

Rin stifled a laugh against his hand and looked at them with mirth in his eyes "And so you broke into the palace garden. You two are quite brave."

Makoto was stuttering next to him, and when Haru shifted his eyes to the side just a bit he could see Makotos face take on ever more interesting shades of red.

He just wanted to offer a rebuttal to this so called prince and then take his leave, but Rin had finished chuckling before he could raise his voice. "Tell you what, you get me out of here sometime and I won't tell what you did."

Haru was about to protest at the attempted black mail, and was once again interrupted. "AND as a bonus, because I am nice, I'll help you get in here and swim."

The raven haired boy clamped his mouth shut and looked at the faintly sparkling water, feeling such longing that it was very, very difficult to even think the offer over, and not just impulsively say yes.

But he wasn't alone in this, he had Makoto to consider. Smuggling a prince out of his palace was dangerous, his grandma certainly wouldn't approve and there was Makoto's family that might get into trouble and...

"Yes." Haru heard the word and his mind screeched to a halt, he hadn't been the one who said it. Which only left… He looked at Makoto, eyes slightly widening at the conviction in his best friends face even if his hands, which were still grabbing on to Haru's shoulders, were shaking slightly.

"We will take the offer." Haru's gaze snapped back to the prince who was showing of his fangs again in a grin and nodded "Great. you get in through the hole in the wall right?."

Blue eyes sparkled at the prince in irritation. What did he need them for if he knew how to get out? Although it didn't even matter now,they already were in this mess so he just nodded his head in confirmation.

Rin seemed satisfied with that and continued. "Wait there around noon tomorrow. I'll give you a sign when it's save to come in. There will be other kids here, but they won't tell if I talk to them, and the caretaker Ama- chan never pays attention except when something really bad happens, we'll just pass you off as servant kids and no one will be the wiser. You can play with us until lessons begin late in the the afternoon."

At the end of his explanation Rin grinned again. "You should probably go now, the guards will make their rounds here soon.. and don't forget your clothes." He added before skipping off in the direction of the palace again.

Haru didn't look after him and instead slipped his clothes back on before crawling out to the dirty, dry street with Makoto. They hurried on their way home, knowing that it wasn't safe in the city at night, even close to the palace.

Neither of them spoke until they had almost reached their neighborhood. It wasn't outstandingly poor, but still far from rich, so a few of the houses looked worn down. When the first of those houses they knew so well came into sight Haru looked to the side, away from Makoto. "Why?", he simply asked.

He couldn't see Makoto smile, but he heard it in his voice. "Because I want Haru –chan to be happy." Makoto answered and when Haru's stomach did the flip-flop it was so good at, he was glad that he looked away, because Makoto really didn't need to see how red his cheeks were. In that moment he couldn't even tell Makoto to drop the '-chan'.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little offering of a first chapter. If you did, nothing would make me happier than a review or pm telling me so. Constructive criticism would be very welcome. So would be the pointing out of mistakes, because I don't have a beta reader and I'm not a native English speaker. I like to believe that my English is decent enough for someone who never was abroad, but you never know where a typo or inconsistency might sneak in, or whether you are totally overestimating your own ability.

If you'd like me to continue this, I have a few more chapters which only need of a bit of editing and fine-tuning and a whole host of follow up chapters which are largely planned out but not brought to paper in detail yet. Depending on the demand updates could be coming quicker or slower, if there is no demand at all I might stop posting completely or reorientate to something different soon. So take the story as you will and be so good to let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:None of the Characters are mine, and none of this is made to earn money.

A/N: So here we have chapter two. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

2\. Market Morning

The next morning Haru woke up a lot earlier than he usually would and dug his way out of his blankets. They weren't very thick but his grandmother always made sure that he was warm during the night.

After he had crawled out of bed he immediately set about fulfilling his daily tasks. Straightening out his bed, then cleaning the entryway to the tiny two room house he and his grandmother shared, and his favourite task: getting Water from the well.

Granted the amount the guards assigned them never seemed like enough but being anywhere near the cool substance always served to lift Haru's spirits. Predictably Makoto was just as excited as he was and had been driven out of bed by nerves (and his toddler siblings) early too.

They met at Haru's doorstep just as Makoto stepped up to knock and see if Haru was awake already. The brunette smiled and tilted his head as usual. "Hello Haru-chan. I thought you might be up, let's get water together."

"Drop the -chan" Haru intoned flatly, before they went on their way to the well, where a crowd had gathered as per usual. It wasn't like there really was water in the well. It had just been declared the designated place to receive the daily ration of water for the inhabitants of this neighborhood.

There had been hardly any rain for a few years now. Haru didn't know how exactly that worked, but his grandmother had told him that because there was no rain most of the wells had dried out, and only the richer parts of the city and the palace had sources of water left. 'Because their wells are deeper.' His grandma had said.

Haru didn't know if he believed that, and if it really was true he didn't understand why they couldn't share more of their water. The measly bucket he carried home every day didn't seem enough by far.

Makoto would always carry two, because his family was so much larger, and that too seemed way too little.

Soon they were standing in line and waiting their turn until they finally got their water after waiting for far too long if you asked Haru, they brought their spoils home.

They first stopped at Makoto's house and unloaded the water before continuing to Haru's grandma who by now had awoken and smiled at them from her position sitting at the doorstep and mending clothes.

It had been her way to earn their livelihood for as long as Haru could remember, and although he knew that there was a little bit of gold that his parents had left as his inheritance, before they up an disappeared years ago, he also knew that his grandmother wouldn't touch it, not until there was no other way to care for him than using the money.

He had tried to convince her to let him do more to help and maybe earn some money, but her steadfast refusal had frustrated him quickly, and he had resigned himself to just do whatever he could around the house, to take the strain of off the old woman.

His grandma looked fondly at him and just as fondly at Makoto "Oh hello, Makoto. You know where to place the water, Haru. Very well. Now, today is market day and I need a few things. So if you two would be so kind, to go there and get me a sack of flour, and some fish maybe.

"Oh and fruit too, but remember Haru..." "Pay attention to the prices." He finished emotionlessly. His grandmother nodded, smiling. Haru knew what he was supposed to do; this was not the first time, she didn't need to treat him like a child.

On their way back they passed Makoto's house again and he asked his mother if she needed something too. They were sent on their way with orders not to buy anything unless it was really cheap, and nowadays nothing ever seemed to be.

Their neighborhood was too small to have its own market so they had to walk to the entertainment district, which had the market closest to them. During the day it was a friendly, bright and to Haru's eternal annoyance _loud_ district. There were vendors at every corner, selling cheap jewelry, cloth and pottery and daily necessities like bread and flour and what little produce in vegetables the richer parts of the city could afford to give away.

Usually not the freshest products of course, which was why days like that day, market days, were cause for excitement. Once or twice a month traders and merchants would come into the city from faraway places Haru couldn't pronounce and wouldn't know where to search for. They brought dried fruits, exotic nuts and pickled vegetables with them; fish and meat, salted or dried so it could be preserved longer and all manner of spices.

Once his grandmother had taken him to one of the even richer markets just to have a look and there Haru had seen jewelry made from the most beautiful stones and fabrics so vibrant in color and so soft to the touch that he had thought they were woven of the same material as dreams were.

There also had been toys, musical instruments and tiny intricate figurines, some of which even had moving parts that could be wound up.

All of that was of course much too expensive for their small budget, but walking among all this wonders still had fascinated Haru at the time, even if he hadn't shown it. Of course that had been when he was younger and didn't understand that what he saw, was an entirely different world from the one he lived in, and that he was unlikely to ever cross the border.

As he moved along the market in companionable silence with his friend, listening to the vendors shout and trying to tune out the flood of people and their never ending chattering, he tried just like everyone else to find the best products for the best price.

Colorful drapes and cloth was everywhere and to Haru it almost seemed too bright to the eyes. He knew the brightest ones of them, usually hung in front of entrances, marked the dancing houses where people would pay to listen to music and watch other people dance. He didn't understand the appeal of it, which was just as well because in most of them children weren't allowed.

He had just found a stand that was selling figs at an affordable price and was about to take his pick when something small and crying barreled into him at full speed. He landed on his behind with Makoto immediately at his side, fussing and helping Haru to his feet. He mumbled that he was fine and immediately checked for his money.

After he had ascertained that everything was still there he turned his attention to his attacker. Predictably, Makoto was now fretting over the small intruder who had fallen to the ground too and was crying large tears.

It was a little girl, who looked a few years younger than them, and was dressed in colorful airy fabrics that were common for dancers. The blond hair on her head fell in soft locks around a round face and when Makoto's soft voice had calmed her down enough that she stopped crying Haru could see that her eyes were a shining pink.

She now rubbed her eyes and let Makoto help her to her feet. As the little girl sniffled softly before apologizing to Haru in a small voice, Haru just nodded not knowing what else to do. The blonde opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud call of "Nagisa!"

Instead of saying what she wanted to say she squeaked, and obviously afraid, tried to run away again.

Haru didn't like this situation at all and instead of letting the girl, who apparently was called Nagisa, run away he pushed her, as gently as was possible under the circumstances, behind a barrel filled with figs and placed himself and Makoto in a way that hid the blonde.

Only seconds later a bunch of boys their age ran past them and called the girl's name in sneering, mocking voices. When they had passed them Makoto turned around at once and worriedly looked at the girl who had tears shining in her eyes again and was pulling her skinny knees close to her body.

Haru looked at her from the corner of his eye but stayed quiet as Makoto worked his big brother magic once again. When Nagisa had calmed down enough Makoto softly asked her "Nagisa is your name, right?" The girl just nodded and let Makoto help her stand once again. "Thank you for hiding me." She said, playing with the edge of her top.

Haru looked to the side and Makoto smiled at her softly and started on reassuring her that it was only normal that they helped her, when another cry of Nagisa's name drew their attention again. This time it sounded worriedworried, a bit frantic even.

This didn't seem to reassure Nagisa who tried hiding behind Makoto and Haru again, when a girl that was maybe 15 years old, dressed in a blue hued dancer outfit, approached them. "Excuse me, have you seen my little sister, she'-" "I am NOT your sister!" came the indignant cry from behind them.

Haru and Makoto both turned, and looked from one to the other, the resemblance was definitely there. "I know that, silly, but I thought it would be easier to find you when I asked for my sister."

Nagisa didn't look pleased by the answer. "I'm a boy! I was bullied again, because of YOU!" the boy, apparently, huffed and looked unhappily at what turned out to be his sister after all.

Haru glanced at Makoto and could practically feel the wave of guilt roll off of his best friend for getting the wrong picture.

The black haired boy himself had very little such qualms. While he didn't like his own girly name and greatly disliked those bullies, he couldn't fault himself for taking Nagisa for a girl, not with that perfect an image.

The two of them watched the siblings argue for another few minutes before his sister lost her patience, grabbed the little boy's hand and pulled him with her, towards one of the dancing houses. Pink eyes looked at them longingly over a tiny shoulder.

The friends looked at each other, Haru impassive and Makoto with his smile tainted by worry, before they continued their grocery trip.

Soon they had everything they needed and quickly moved it back to their homes, because neither of them wanted to be late to their play date with the prince. Or, in Haru's case, with the pool.

* * *

A/N: Did I mention that this will be an extremely slow burn fanfiction? Because it will be. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and will drop me a bit of feedback


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In which Haru experiences a new emotion or two.

Also I realize that my exposition is probably getting out of hand, but that's just how I roll, and this particular habit of mine probably will need to get worse before it gets better.

Without further ado: Chapter 3. Enjoy.

* * *

It wasn't quite noon yet when they stood in front of the palace walls once again. Haru looked up at them and took a deep breath. This was it. They were actually doing this, entering a deal with a spoiled brat that could probably ruin their lives at a whim.

He thought about the water and it was almost magical how easy it was to dismiss these concerns. He felt Mako shake next to him and took one of his hands encouragingly, squeezing slightly but looking away.

Stupid Makoto, he had been the one to agree to this. He shouldn't do unnecessary things if he was going to be this afraid. Makoto lightly squeezed back and immediately was shaking a little bit less.

Haru could feel his gaze and when he turned back to face his friend he nodded slightly which Makoto returned before the both of the looked around a final time for guards and then quickly disappeared behind the barrels hiding the small hole in the wall.

They did their very best to be quiet because they could hear voices within the walls and it wasn't completely impossible that a guard from the outside might spot them. And then everything would be over.

Which was why Mako's shifting and making the barrels move was very annoying to him right now. He turned around do give him a piece of his mind and froze.

„Wow... Are you two going to the palace?" There sat Nagisa, now in simpler clothes, but still very much looking like a girl, next to him. He didn't answer which prompted the smaller boy to open his mouth once more, presumably to ask again.

Out of the corner of his eye Haru saw Makoto flinch and terror spread over his face, and before the blond kid could make another peep Haru firmly clamped his hand over his mouth and made a shush motion.

Nagisa looked at him wide eyed but nodded and Haru slowly took his hand away. This was so bothersome, would Rin allow another boy in? They could just tell Nagisa to go, but something in those pink eyes made Haru think that the attempt would be futile.

Makoto looked like he might have a heart attack at any second and Haru felt a headache coming on. Then he heard the laughter from inside the wall. Children. So it apparently had started and they would get their signal soon.

He looked back at Nagisa, who was beaming and sighed, not like they could do anything about that now. Then he glanced at Makoto who looked equal parts excited and scared out of his wits. At least Nagisa was quiet now.

Before he could do anything else he saw a ball roll into his sight behind the bush hiding them from the inside and then Rin's grinning face appeared and his hand lifted to wave them in. However it halted midway as he frowned at Nagisa.

"I thought we'd keep that between us!" He whispered to Haru in a low and almost betrayed voice, which Haru found extremely grating.

"He followed us. It's not our fault." He hissed back and looked to Nagisa who had tears welling up in his eyes. Next his eyes darted to Makoto who no doubt had noticed and now fixed Haru with a look that was half disappointment and half reproach before placing on arm consolingly around Nagisa's skinny shoulders.

Next his green eyes settled on the Prince with an expression Haru knew all too well. It was the look that got him out of the water barrels that one time when the guards had left them alone for a minute, the one that stopped him from climbing into the fish tank that had once been set up in one of the shops of the larger Markets, the one that could make even Makoto's toddler siblings that didn't understand much of anything yet, go quiet, the one that put puppies to shame.

No one, from cats, to old ladies, to merchants and to Haru himself could deny the pleading emerald eyes, and it seems royal blood wasn't protection against Makoto's charms either because Haru could see the second Rin folded under the unvoiced plea, turned his head up, hands stemmed into his hips "Fine, she can come too. But she has to behave."

Haru could practically see the high pitched whine form in Nagisa's throat and was grateful when Makoto clamped his hand over the smaller boy's mouth before he could attract attention.

Blue eyes glared at Rin, suddenly feeling the urge to defend Nagisa, after all Rin didn't have to be a bully about this."HE has a name. It's Nagisa."

Rin did a disbelieving double take, but wisely held his tongue and just waved them inside, "Whatever, hurry up, Ama-chan is talking with her boyfriend in the kitchens at the moment, so she's not there right now. Not that it really makes a difference."

Haru scrunched up his nose after he had crawled through the hole and followed Rin into the open, Nagisa close behind and Makoto forming the rear.

"How do you know it's her boyfriend?" Makoto asked, ever eager to start a conversation.

In return Rin grinned at him "I overheard one of the servants talk about how she caught them making out behind the stables."

He changed his voice in a very obvious imitation of the maid "It would be a scandal too, if that came out. She's at court if nothing else and he some cook from the entertainment district. Might have been a concubine too, but that's out now, isn't it?"

Haru pretended to listen but his eyes where already glued to the water where a dozen or so children were splashing around.

"What's a concubine?" Makoto asked next to him and Rin, obviously proud because he knew, puffed his chest out. "A concubine is a woman who lives in a harem, and they are all really pretty,and they can dance and sing and play instruments and when the king allows they sit on your lap and kiss you and stuff."

It seemed to answer Makoto's question sufficiently and he nodded, looking over to Haru who frankly thought, that that sounded really gross and was already halfway out of his clothes while Nagisa was bouncing up and down next to Makoto. "Oh oh, the dancers at home sometimes do that! Are they concubines?"

Rin raised an eyebrow at him "You have dancers at your home? And no, they are not." But he didn't sound as secure in the assertion now.

Haru was by now fully stripped and just wanted to get into the water, and as annoying as waiting for Rin's permission was, he really didn't want to ruin his chances here.

His eyes fixed on Nagisa as the boy giggled, "Of course I do silly, it's a dancing house!"

Makoto started fussing at once when he saw Rin's face go red. "Nagisa! He is the prince!"

Pink eyes went even wider as they turned back to Rin and his mouth was in an o shape "The prince! So cool!"

This seemed to calm Rin right down and at this point Haru asked himself if his chest ever was not puffed out at all. He looked way too proud standing there like that and he was sure that his grandma would flick his ear if he ever bragged like that. "Of course I am cool, but I didn't get you in here to chitchat, let's get into the water already."

Which was really all the permission Haru needed to take a nose dive between the other kids, fortunately it seemed that Rin was as good as his words where they were concerned, because neither of them really spared Haru a second glance when he came back up again and shook his hair out. When he looked up he saw Makoto already sitting down just dangling his feet in, smiling at Haru brightly.

Nagisa followed suit, undressing and proving beyond a doubt that he was in fact not a girl as he splashed in the water next to Haru. From his comfortable floating position in the water he watched Rin shaking his head with an obnoxious grin on his face. It didn't matter though, the water felt fantastic and Haru enjoyed every second floating in it. Consciously moving in it was a strange feeling, he had never really known, but soon he was getting accustomed to it. Just as his relaxation seemed complete, he felt someone resurface next to him and opened his blue eyes, just to stare passively into red ones.

The prince was grinning at him "You can't swim, can you?" Haru furrowed his brow. What a stupid question. Where would he have learned to do that, with the nobles hogging all the water? Just before he could give the arrogant prince a piece of his mind the other boy continued: "You weren't doing badly, considering. Maybe I can teach you?"

The idea of being taught anything by that spoiled brat seemed nothing short of ridiculous, however, moving more efficiently might just improve the experience even further. From the corner of his eye he searched for Makotos opinion, but the green eyed boy was already in conversation with the other children, laughing and smiling and being his typical friendly self. Haru didn't like it one bit and turned his attention to the prince who was watching him impatiently.

"I guess you can give me some tips." He stated neutrally. Luckily the other boy apparently wasn't expecting the bout of groveling Haru feared he might. Instead he puffed his chest and told Haru to observe as he swam around in front of him.

Ít all looked very intuitive and sure enough it was rather easy for Haru to copy the redhead and soon he was swimming circles happily and even trying new movements out.

As he resurfaced he saw Rin grinning proudly, as if he had done a lot to get that result. It was annoying, but since he had helped a little bit Haru gave him a nod of acknowledgment. The Prince grinned even more at that and started swimming next to Haru for a while.

"Very good for a beginner, but you are still slow of course." He said and then overtook the blue eyed boy. Haru felt his eyes narrow despite himself, what did he care about speed? He just loved the water. At the same time, he would love to make that bratty prince eat his words. But try as he might, he could not catch the prince. He could see that this amused Rin immensely, which in turn annoyed Haru to his core.

When it was time for the palace children to go back inside for their lessons, him, Makoto and Nagisa snuck back out the way they had come. As they walked home Nagisa was chattering incessantly, and Makoto, saint that the was, was listening attentively. Haru kept himself out of the conversation, until they parted ways with Nagisa close to the entertainment district. As the little boy was waving at them while running home, Haru felt Makoto's eyes on him. Although he was smiling there was worry in them. Haru took one of Makotos hands and squeezed it reassuringly for a second.

Of course, what they were doing was dangerous, but it had turned out well. Haru had been allowed to really swim for the first time in his life, and as he went home with his best friend he realized that he had had another feeling for the first time in his life: He really wanted to show that brat how much better a swimmer he could be.

* * *

Haru was not happy.

Okay, that was not entirely true. The regular access to the royal pool he had enjoyed for a month now was doing wonders for him, as did steadily improving his swimming and by now being able to catch up to Rin, at least occasionally.

So his life in general was actually looking up. It was just one particular thing, that he hated at this particular moment. Rin was talking to _Makoto_. Rin was making Makoto _laugh_. Of course it was great that Makoto was happy, but did it have to be because of that guy?

„Hey Haru?" He heard next to him, and could just stop himself from startling as he turned around and looked into curious pink eyes, framed by blonde bangs. Nagisa was peering at him interestedly, as he lifted himself from his half-submerged state to be able to speak to the smaller boy. "Yes?" he intoned passively.

"Is everything alright?" Nagisa asked, concern lighting up his pink eyes. Haru sighed, it really wasn't any of the blondes business. He wasn't even supposed to be here. Quite frankly if Nagisa wasn't so persistent on following them around, and if Makoto wasn't so soft hearted, Haru would made have sure that the blonde knew it too. Everyone who knew of this arrangement was increasing the risk of the whole thing blowing up in their face, a risk that was big enough as it was.

But looking at the sincere worry in Nagisa's eyes Haru didn't have it in him to tell the small boy that. "Yeah everything is alright." He could see that Nagisa didn't believe him, but there was nothing he could do about that, so he instead drifted back into the water.

His peaceful drift was not to last for long however as he dully heard his name through the water. He emerged, shaking out his hair. The source of his disturbance was Rin, who waved him over to the edge of the water. Nagisa was already sitting there, and Makoto had sat there the whole time, as he had done every day since the arrangement had started. Annoyed but intrigued Haru swam over to the other boys.

As he approached he heard Makoto, his voice sad as he talked about the dead puppy they had found, and given a proper burial the day before on their way home. Makoto was always too sensitive, strays dying from lack of water was not uncommon. It wasn't possible to save all of them, even though Makoto had secretly started putting his water rations out for the stray cats and dogs of the neighbourhood, "It's okay, we can drink as much as we want at the palace, right?" he had said. Haru wasn't sure if that was a good idea, it still wouldn't be enough for all of the strays, and they might fight over it. It probably wasn't even enough when Haru started to, unbeknownst to Makoto, add half of his as well.

As he arrived at the edge Makoto was finished with his story. Haru took the hand his friend offered to pull himself out and sat down next to him, looking expectantly at the prince, who to his credit was looking rather sympathetic and thoughtful. Then his expression changed to a more determined one and he nodded at Makoto "I'll see what I can do." From the corner of his eye Haru saw Makoto's face lighting up. He just hoped that whatever Rin had just promised, he would follow up on.

At least the prince seemed to be getting to the point of this round up as he looked around, presumably for the guardian, who was sitting in the shade a bit further away, apparently busy with her flute. Next he looked to the other children, who seemed to be busy with a new ball game. Satisfied with that Rin leaned in conspiratorially as did the other boys. "Okay, we don't have much time, so I'll make this quick. I want to get out of here for a day, and you promised to be my guides, so the day after tomorrow will be perfect for that. I'll actually have the day for myself, ând I overheard the guards talking about extra training, so there will be fewer out in the streets. But I need you to bring me commoner clothing and something to cover my hair."

Haru met Makotos worried gaze and sighed, Makoto had agreed to the deal on his behalf after all. So he nodded agreement "When?" Rin grinned broadly "I'll be ready when the sun rises." The redhead answered.

"Won't you be missed at breakfast?" Makoto asked worriedly, an objection Rin just waved away. "My sister will cover for me. She's been sick for quite a while so you haven't met her yet, but she's great. Besides I often explore the palace, and when I do no one can find me either, as long as I get back for dinner it will be fine." Haru exchanged a sceptical look with Makoto, but they didn't really have a choice, so Haru nodded.

"Then I can show you my home!" Nagisa exclaimed happily and was shushed by a flustered Makoto. "Yes but we have to keep it a secret, you can keep a secret right?" his green eyed friend asked kindly but nervously.

Nagisa pouted a bit "Of course I can. I'm keeping this one, aren't I?" Rin nodded approvingly. With a look to the sun and a grin, the redhead informed them that they better get going now, since it was becoming time for afternoon lessons.

As they walked through the dusty streets, with Nagisa skipping around them energetically, Haru looked at Makoto once again seeking any signs of serious distress. To be sure his friend was worrying at his lip. "We don't have to do this you know?" he offered Makoto. Sure it would be annoying to lose the water, but now that he knew Rin a bit better he didn't think the prince would tell on them if they broke the agreement off.

Green eyes turned to him, widening in surprise, then softening into the kind smile he knew so well, and which made his stomach flip yet again. "No, I want to. It makes you happy, so it's alright." Haru frowned at that, this was so typical of Makoto and it made Haru feel so uneasy that he looked away and continued walking silently at Makoto's side. He could hear Makoto's suppressed chuckle.

Haru was glad that Nagisa had split from them as usual, he really didn't need the noisy boy to ask questions about his red cheeks.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than the first ones, and the one directly after this will be even longer.

After that I hope to be able to break it up into smaller chapters, so I can upload a new one every few days.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is a long one. Rin gets his day in town, Haru is confused and jealous and I can absolutely not contain my urge to write neverending exposition.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was still dark when Haru tried to sneak out of the house, pack of extra clothing under his arm.

Every step rang in his ears like bricks falling, and the short hallway suddenly seemed impossibly long.

Inching forward he was almost convinced that he would not make it out of the house unnoticed. A worry that proved true as he tried walking past the room that was both their eating and living space and held his grandmothers bed.

"Haruka", he heard his grandmothers voice, still half asleep, but clear enough. He held in the sigh, and stopped in his tracks, contemplating for a moment if he should pretend that he was not actually here. Listening to his Grandmothers breath he realized that she was fully awake now and was just waiting, patiently as always, for him to come to her.

Bracing himself he let the clothes fall and shyly walked into the familiar room that always smelled like the peppermint oil his granny used for her hands. The scent was usually comforting, but now it just made him feel guilty.

His grandmother was sitting up in bed, waiting for him, smiling silently until he sat down on the edge of the creaking sleeping place.

"I don't know what you have been up to." she started, and Haru felt even worse for what he had been doing the past few weeks. "and I don't really care." His head snapped around so fast that it made him slightly dizzy as he looked at his beloved granny.

"Now, now, no need to be this surprised. Haruka, I know you're a good boy, so whatever is going on, I'm sure it's not hurting anyone. Although Makoto's nerves might be suffering more than usual." she added with a smile, at which Haru rolled his eyes. Of course. Makoto was too obvious. Her laugh at his eye roll turned into one of the coughing fits Haru hated so much. When it was over she continued.

"Now, don't look at me like that, this is about you. You have been happier for the past few weeks, and whatever caused that change, I am grateful for it. Just promise me one thing: If you do need help, don't put your old granny down by trying to solve the problem on your own. I may be old, but I'm still responsible for you, and I'll be very upset if you don't trust me with that, you hear? Now run along, Makoto is probably waiting already."

Haru nodded, still a bit dumbstruck and moved towards the hallway. It only took a few steps until his emotions hit him full force and he was overcome with relief. He swiftly turned around and ran back into his granny's arms, burrowing against her and suppressing tears of gratitude.

He felt her pet his hair softly and after calming down a bit he looked up into her kind eyes, a pale blue, dulled by age, although her eyesight was still good. He felt like he should thank her, but the words wouldn't come, and her sweet smile really convinced him that she understood him perfectly well without them.

"Won't you be late?" she asked softly. Haru nodded quickly, kissed his grandma on the cheek and ran out, grabbing the bundle of clothes on the way.

* * *

He met Makoto at the intersection between their streets, where the other boy was squatting on the ground and trying to lure a cat toward himself. The little animal however didn't seem to trust so easily, which resulted in Makoto giving up with a sigh and noticing Haru with a tired smile.

As the other boy stood up to his full height and yawned with a stretch, Haru made his way towards him and they were soon on their way. "You didn't sleep well." Haru said, worried about his friend. Makoto chuckled softly, unable to hide his sleepiness. "I guess I am pretty nervous, and then I played with the twins until late so they would be tired out today. It worked for them, but for me too it seems."

"So you could sneak out, huh?" Haru asked, keeping his voice even, although he was still in a bit of emotional turmoil. Makoto nodded and Haru felt green eyes looking at him from the side "My parents are just glad when they actually get to sleep through a night, so because the twins didn't wake them, no one noticed. Why?" Makoto looked at him, mind probably still sluggish from too little sleep, yet worrying and fussing already.

Haru looked away, damning himself for exposing his feelings that way. Now Makoto would know anyway, so he sighed. "Grandma noticed" he stated neutrally, but quickly added "but it's alright, she doesn't know why, and she wasn't angry." There, that should nip Makoto's worry in the bud.

They walked in silence for a few moments until Haru gathered the courage to look at Makoto who was watching him, smiling. Haru felt heat well up in his cheeks and willed it to not turn into colour. "Your Grandma is the best, Haru." Makoto said softly and Haru really didn't know what to said to that so he nodded and walked with Makoto in silence.

They reached the palace as the sky was turning the first shades of dark orange. Hiding in the shadow of one of the larger buildings they watched the scene to make sure it was safe to go in. Nagisa still was nowhere to be seen, even as a bright orange sky was giving way to more and more clear, cloudless blue.

Haru exchanged worried looks with Makoto, they couldn't really wait much longer. On the other hand they couldn't have Nagisa run around without instructions either. A few more minutes went by until Haru made his decision. "You wait here, and when Nagisa is here you organise a lookout to make sure that coming out is safe. I'm going in." He could see that Makoto was apprehensive but the green eyed boy still nodded in agreement.

With one last look along the palace walls to be sure no one was looking Haru sped across the road and practically dived behind the barrels and into the hole. Coming out behind the shrub on the other side for cover he looked around for a head of red hair.

Sure enough the prince was sitting on one of the stepping stones with his feet hanging into the water and only dressed in a long under-shirt. He looked wistful, maybe even a bit sad, Haru couldn't help but thinking. Haru gave the water a longing glance, realising that a little dip would be just about perfect to steady his nerves right now.

Instead of dwelling on either of those thoughts he rustled the shrub a bit to alert Rin to his presence. It worked well enough, Rin looked up and looked around, trying to look inconspicuous. After a few moments he seemed satisfied and quickly came over to Haru hiding next to him and beaming.

Haru maintained his neutral expression and wordlessly handed his clothes to Rin, who eagerly slipped into the over-shirt, and the wide pants. Lastly he attempted to tie the piece of beige cloth Haru had brought for his hair around his red locks.

The prince was failing miserably at the task and Haru had to suppress a slight grin at that. After watching him struggle for a while Haru stretched his hand out, a silent offer to help. Although the redhead was pouting over not managing alone, he gave the cloth back to Haru who quickly and expertly hid all strands of red hair under it.

Rin touched Haru's creation in awe and grinned thankfully. Haru tried to stop the infectious grin from pulling at the corner of his mouth and turned back towards their exist. He softly chucked out a small blue marble he had brought to show Makoto they were ready.

Another minute went by with him and Rin looking over their shoulders and listening intently, still worried that someone would come. Finally a green marble was rolling their way and Haru nodded and let Rin crawl behind the barrels first before following himself.

Moments later the both of them, together with Makoto had crossed the road and reached Nagisa on the other side.

From the corner of his eye Haru watched the prince take the dusty street and the buildings in, maroon eyes shining with fascination and excitement.

Haru cleared his throat. "You are out, what now?" he asked the prince. Rin's eyes wandered thoughtfully around the buildings and streets, then he grinned at Haru and leaned into his personal space. "I want to see how you live, soo.. just do what you usually do and I'll be in the background. You won't even know I'm there."

Haru doubted that very much but nodded nevertheless, before exchanging a look with Makoto. His best friend smiled at the other two boys. "Then I guess we will go to our neighbourhood first since we still have chores to do."

Nagisa was skipping excitedly around them as they moved in the direction of their homes. The blond boy had come over before, but he was still way to exited every time. Haru sometimes wondered at the conundrum that was Nagisa. Sometimes he was desperate to get away from his home, sometimes he kept pestering them to come visit.

Rin was no less excited and his head kept turning to take in everything. Haru didn't understand why he was so interested. The roads and buildings were brown, dusty and all the same, with only coloured awnings adding a bit of variety. And even those were often old, worn and bleached by the sun to a point were they blended into the dull backgrounds. There really was no reason why royalty should be interested in any of it.

As they walked Makoto gave a running commentary. He talked about the strays in the neighbourhood, about the old ladies his mother sometimes cleaned for, about the girls who sat in one of the entrances braiding each others hair, about the ball game a few boys played at the well.

Rin looked interested in the mundane stories, asking many questions and Makoto looked more than happy to talk to someone who listened so attentively. The content gleam in the green eyes caused a slight twist in Haru's chest and he felt bad all of a sudden.

When they walked past the well Makoto led them not to their homes but a bit outward through a little path, winding between the houses. Haru knew where they were going, but wasn't sure that he liked what Makoto was about to share with the others.

Following Makoto the other boys apparently had noticed that the mood had shifted, at least they were uncharacteristically quiet while moving along the shadowy path.

When they finally came out at the other end, squinting into the light, the first thing falling into view was the city walls, looming ahead and overshadowing the expanse before them. The ground was littered with slight bumps and brown, dried up tufts of grass. Some of the bumps were marked with decorative stone and wood sculptures, bust most were bare and looked forgotten.

Rin held his breath and Nagisa looked questioningly between the older boys. Makoto quietly led the way and Haru understood less and less why his friend was doing this.

They walked to a small niche in the wall, to small for a human, but filled with half a dozen tiny bumps. Haru knew these all to well. He had helped Makoto dig every one of them, and together they had buried several dead strays Makoto had known by sight over the last few years.

This place made Makoto sad, it was too emotional, it was _their_ place. Why on _earth_ would he bring the others here. They didn't understand, they _couldn't_ understand Makoto's kindness.

"This... is a graveyard isn't it?" Nagisa asked sadly, breaking Haru from his thoughts. Apparently the smaller boy never had been to one. No body felt the need to answer as they stood over the animal graves for a moment, as if paying their respects.

When Makoto led them back smiling sadly, Haru heard Rin talk to him in a quiet voice. "Thank you." was all he heard, and it sounded sincere. Haru didn't understand, he didn't get what was going on and he just hated that feeling.

The mood was subdued as they walked back the path to the well. The place where before only a handful of people had been was now bustling with life as more and more people were going about their business, some of them already getting in line before any water was handed out.

Upon Makoto's explanation Rin looked resigned and a bit guilty. Haru found all of this extremely depressing and took the lead, moving them faster in the direction of their homes.

As always they came first into the sight of the Tachibana household, Makoto's parents as always around this time were sitting on their flat roof under an awning and weaving linen. Their skill was one of the reason their neighbourhood looked better than many others. The both of them would sometimes gift their amazing fabrics and rugs to those who were just married, had just had a child or had done them a favour. And the neighbours naturally would proudly display the wonderfully patterned works on their homes or make clothes of them, which normally they wouldn't have been able to afford.

"I guess we will visit with my family first." Makoto suggested shyly and led the way into their 3 room house, with the others filing in behind him and Haru forming the rear.

Inside everything was silent, but innumerable rolls of cloth and rug were leaning against the walls and hanging down from them, betraying the Tachibana's profession. Rin stopped to take them in and touched one that was intricately patterned in greens and blues, "I know this one, the regent likes to wear it!"

Makoto smiled, a hint of pride in his eyes, "Yes, this pattern sells really well with the nobles."

Nagisa hummed happily "You parents are amazing Makoto, I think the mistress has some of these as well." Haru was not sure who that was supposed to be, and he didn't care enough to ask. In any case he could agree with Nagisa's estimation of the Tachibanas.

Makoto led them through the room to a ladder hidden in the back and climbed up into the sun. the others followed quickly, and soon they were standing on the Tachibana's flat roof.

"I'm home" he called softly, interrupting his parents conversation. Both turned their heads at once.

"Oh, hello Makoto, Haru, Nagisa.. Who is your friend?" his mother asked at once, getting up from where she had been busy with a red dye. Rin stepped forward confidently and smiled politely as he inclined his head in a slight bow "My name is Rin." he said lightly.

"My, aren't you polite? And handsome too." Rin blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head, still grinning. Makoto's father was laughing softly in the background.

"The twins are still asleep, so we haven't had breakfast yet. Soon as you get the water your friends can eat with us. Oh and Haru, why don't you invite your grandmother, too? I want to talk to her about new clothes for Makoto, he is growing so fast." she ended on a motherly note looking at her son adoringly, which in turn made Makoto blush.

Haru nodded softly. From the corner of his eye he saw Rin's attempts to have a peek at the work the Tachibana's were doing.

"Do you want to have a look dear? You can just ask." Makoto's mother asked, ever accomodating. Rin nodded enthusiastically and let himself be led to where Makoto's father was working. Nagisa skipped after him and sat down next to them.

Haru sighed, apparently getting water had been pushed down on the to do list. He looked to Makoto, still wondering what was going on. His friend smiled at him as usual "Do you want to look at the twins?" he asked softly and Haru nodded. He didn't particularly care to, but Makoto was crazy about his little siblings, so Haru complied. The two 3 year olds were lying on a rug in the shade of the awning, peacefully asleep with arms and legs thrown out.

Makoto sat down next to them and watched over them quietly. Haru couldn't help but think that this image showcased the character of his best friend perfectly.

As they sat there quietly he enjoyed a soft breeze blowing through his black hair, tuning out Rin and Nagisa's questions and the Tachibana's patient answers, for a moment just existing in peace next to his best friend.

The peace was not to last of course. Rin's curiosity was soon sated and the prince rudely awoke Haru from his peace by addressing Makoto. "Wow, they are so cute! What are their names?"

Makoto's face lit up "This is Ren, and this is Ran.", he said, pointing at the respective twins. "They are the best, although they have way to much energy."

"You play with them a lot?" Rin asked. Makoto nodded, and Haru definitely could attest to that. His after dinner playtime had been the first casualty when Makoto had started spending most of his evenings with the twins.

"You are really nice Makoto, you know that?" Rin stated, brazenly, and it made Haru bristle inside. It was _true_ of course. He didn't even know why it bothered him so much.

Makoto coughed, embarrassed. "I- I guess?" he stammered.

Haru rolled his eyes, of course Makoto would react that way.

"We should go now", Haru cut in and led the way back down. As they went out Makoto grabbed his two small buckets, and they walked over the short distance to Haru's little home where his grandmother was sitting in front of the house, as always mending clothes.

"Good morning grandmother." Haru said softly and the beloved wrinkly face turned towards him. "Oh how lovely, you brought more friends. Who is that handsome boy? I don't think I know that face." Why did everyone have to comment on Rin's looks?

The redhead didn't seem to mind as he grinned and introduced himself. "I'm Rin, honoured to meet you."

"Rin, like the royal prince?" she asked, voice just a bit to innocent for Haru's taste, as she took in Rin's form, probably recognising Haru's clothing. He often sawThere was a shrewdness in his grandmothers eyes that belied her unassuming look.

Rin, of course was flustered at once. "Yeah, I'm named after the prince, but I'm a commoner." he laughed nervously and Haru just about restrained himself from groaning, now she _had_ to know.

If she did, she didn't comment on it. "The Tachibanas, invite you to breakfast. Makoto needs new clothes." Haru relayed the message to change the subject. His grandmother looked in the air thoughtfully before smiling at him, "I'll go over right away. It's incredible how fast Makoto is growing."

She packed up her sewing and got up carefully while Haru quickly cleaned the entryway with a broom and got his bucket from inside. When he came back Rin had volunteered to carry his grandma's bag for her. He gave it back when she separated from them towards the Tachibana house and they went on to the well.

Rin and Nagisa joined a few other boys for a ball game, while he and Makoto waited in line. Once again he watched Makoto from the corner of his eye, trying to figure out what was going on. He couldn't shake the feeling that Makoto understood Rin's motivations for this whole thing. At least by now it was obvious that his friend and the prince had detailed agreements about this deal.

He wondered when that had happened.

He wondered how he hadn't known.

He wanted to ask, but for some reason the words stuck in his throat, so he stayed silent.

Soon it was their turn, and as they had their buckets filled from the large barrels Haru looked longingly at the vessels.

He understood water, water was simple.

He needed a swim.

When they took their now full buckets and moved out of the line Makoto stopped for a moment, and looked at Haru concerned. "Is everything alright? You have been more silent than usual."

Haru wasn't taken aback, of course Makoto knew, he always did. Well, he was not alright: Why was Makoto showing those loud mouths their special place? Why did he invite a stranger like Rin into his home? Why were he and Rin on such good terms? Why wasn't Makoto confused by any of this? And why oh why didn't Haru know why Makoto was doing any of it? Haru always knew about Makoto, he made it a point to know. How in the world had this new friendship slipped past him?

Of course he didn't say any of that. Instead he did his best to keep a neutral expression. "It's just weird."

Makoto leaned his head to the side. "You mean being guide?"

Why didn't Makoto understand? "All of it."

Makoto's concern deepened, Haru could see it in his eyes. Still, the brunette composed himself and although the worry remained it was veiled by a friendly smile. "We should really talk about this later, Haru."

'Yes, we _need_ to talk, that's the _problem_.' Haru thought, not without bitterness. But for the moment they needed to get the water home, so he pushed those thoughts away.

Nagisa and Rin joined them again. The prince even took one of Makoto's buckets. Haru had to admit that it was a nice gesture, but also couldn't stop himself of questioning what Rin was trying to prove.

Driven by hunger they hurried to Makoto's home and put the water away, before going inside and into the living room, where a small breakfast of bread, pickled cabbage, figs and tea was waiting for them.

To his credit Rin didn't show any signs of finding the food lacking.

It was surprisingly peaceful around the low table, even though it was anything but silent. The twins were fussing and putting more food outside their mouth than in, between their attepts to talk to their father at the same time. Next to him Nagisa was complaining about his sisters to Makoto and his granny was discussing new overshirts for Makoto with his mother.

The only thing in this very familiar situation that bugged Haru was Rin, who just sat there, smiling contently. Somewhere inside Haru knew that he was being mean spirited, that Rin wasn't actually doing anything wrong. But he just couldn't stop himself from thinking that the other boy didn't _belong_ here.

After they had finished their meal Makoto was pulled out by his mother to measure him for his new clothes. He really had grown again.

Haru wondered how tall Makoto would have to become before he stopped hiding behind him.

When Makoto was all measured out, they were sent on their way again, this time with instructions to get flax from the supplier in the entertainment district on their way back.

Nagisa was jumping up and down excitedly when they came out of the house. "Oh, oh can I lead now?"

Rin grinned at the little boy, "I guess we are going to your home now, so who'd be better as lead than you?"

Pink eyes shone brightly and soon they were following bobbing blonde hair, while listening to warnings that apparently applied when visiting Nagisa. "Careful around my sisters, they dress you like girls and eat happiness. You don't need to worry about stinkin' drunks yet, because they only come out when the dancing houses open, and that isn't for a while. I think right now is practice, so we can maybe watch that, don't get pulled into the practice, dancers know no mercy. On the other hand if we are lucky we can even get a massage before patrons come in after noon."

Haru exchanged looks with the other boys. Getting a massage sounded... weird to say the least. Green and maroon eyes looked just as confused as he felt.

Soon they had arrived in the entertainment district. It was still busy with the normal merchants offering their everyday wares, but not nearly as busy as on actual market days. Rin, of course was almost exploding with excitement, although there couldn't be anything on offer here that Rin had never seen.

With Nagisa as their guide they walked through the busy main street, listening to the little boy talk about _everyone_ living or working here. Haru wondered just how Nagisa knew all those facts about who's business was struggling, who was in love with whom, even who had marriage trouble. Remembering all that alone seemed like too much of a pain, let alone find all of it out in the first place.

His feelings were mirrored on the faces of both Rin and Makoto. His best friend looked trapped between being overwhelmed by all that information and amazed at the sheer volume of Nagisa's memory.

Rin sported much the same face, but there was something else there that Haru couldn't really pin point.

When they arrived at a doorway draped with incredibly bright blue and pink fabrics Nagisa turned around to them dramatically. "Welcome to the Quartz Cobra, we will be glad to be of service to you." With a smile and an elegant bow Nagisa gestured them inside.

Haru couldn't think of a word for the sensation he felt, but weirded out probably came closest. Makoto was blushing a bit too, but Rin had taken on a colour that almost matched his hair. Still, they took the invitation and walked in with Nagisa following them.

The room they entered was large but dim, the walls decorated with colourful rugs, oil lamps and instruments. Against the wall countless large pillows were strewn out, interspersed with divans and small tables with weird longish glass and metal objects or incense on them. The room in the middle was free, and to one side there was a small heightened platform, where right now Nagisa's sister was sweeping the floor.

Haru didn't really like this place, the dark and the scents were oppressive to his senses.

Makoto and Rin however seemed more fascinated than overwhelmed with this new place, so he kept his mouth shut.

Nagisa made a shush motion to them and gestured towards a side door, they should go through. To no avail as it seemed, because his sister turned around at that moment and huffed upon seeing them. "There you are Nagisa, you ditched morning practice again!"

The blonde boy sighed theatrically. "I don't even do shows. Too young, remember? Besides I'm good enough! Unlike someone I always move with the rhythm."

"Oh, is that so. You can prove it at the next practice. In the mean time, why don't you introduce your friends?" It was the weirdest thing how she had started out scolding and was now sweetness personified.

Now it was Nagisa's turn to huff "Fine then, I'll prove it. These are Haru, Makoto and Rin. That's my sister Nanako. Can I go find mother now?"

"I don't think so, she is with the mistress right now, why?" Nanako had started sweeping again but was throwing a friendly smile their way. Haru could practically feel Makoto's blush and Rin's attempt to keep his cool was pretty obvious too.

Haru didn't really get the hassle. Sure there was nothing wrong with Nanako's face, she could even be called pretty, but there really was nothing to go crazy over either.

"I wanted to ask for massages. But if she's with the mistress it can't be helped." Nagisa sounded way too disappointed.

Apparently his sister thought so too. "Well, I could give some, your friends are very cute at least, so I wouldn't mind."

Nagisa seemed to be thinking about that offer very hard, before sighing dramatically. "It's okay I guess."

Nanako nodded, not even reacting to Nagisa's theatrics, and seemingly done with her cleaning brought them into a side room, where a very flat divan was waiting for them.

All of them except Nagisa felt obviously squeamish about this and Haru wondered what evil spell the blonde had cast that seemed to stop either of them from protesting.

"I think Makoto should go first!" Nagisa suggested. Haru was just remembering why he had done his very best to avoid a visit at Nagisa's.

Makoto however, though blushing and stammering still took off both of his shirts and lay down on the divan face down. Haru could see the mirth dancing in Nanako's eyes and her suppressed laugh, before she set to work.

Weirdly the tension and nerves seemed to drain out of Makoto just minutes after the girl had put her hands on him. Watching Makoto relax and progressively melt into the divan was equal parts fascinating and disturbing. It couldn't have been long until the girl declared her work done and Nagisa helped a dazed and weak kneed Makoto sit down next to Haru.

Rin was the next to volunteer, which was well enough because Haru wanted to talk to Makoto first, who unfortunately seemed lost for words. At least for a minute there was silence before Makoto's mind seemed to be back again. "Wow, Haru you should try that." Makoto sounded so earnest that it was very difficult for Haru to deny him, so he nodded.

After Rin contently collapsed in the pillows on the other side of Haru, he gathered his courage and took his turn. He had to admit that Nagisa's sister knew what she was doing. It was weird at first, being touched by a stranger, but after a moment all he felt was warmth. Muscles he didn't know had been cramped relaxed and his brain shut down all of his stressful thoughts.

By the time he got up he actually felt a lot better than he had before about this whole day.

Nagisa stood before them grinning happily."That's nice right? Even my sister isn't completely evil."

Nanako rolled her eyes. "Not my fault that you look like girl. I'm sorry that we can't always control ourselves, but you are just too cute!"

This didn't seem to make Nagisa happy and he just wanted to retort something, as a bell rang in the main room.

"Well, there is that practice where you wanted to prove yourself." Nanako taunted, then smiled at their visitors. "You'd like to watch I take it?"

Haru found "like" a bit too strong in this context, but still nodded along with Rin and Makoto and they filed into the main room where a dozen young women had already congregated and took seats on the pillows.

Nanako and Nagisa walked up to two older women, one of them obviously Nagisa's mother. Presumably to explain their visitors to them. Haru saw Nagisa's mother sigh and then the small boy disappeared behind a door and re-emerged a few minutes later, dressed in his dancer's outfit, this time with a vest instead of a top like the girls'.

During that time Nagisa's mother came over to them, smiling friendly. She thanked them for taking care of her little son, and apologized for any trouble the little bundle of energy might cause, before sauntering back in the middle of the room, airy red fabrics billowing around her.

On the platform girls with instruments were taking their places and soon practice started. Haru could admit that the music wasn't so bad, even if it was a bit loud. Even the dancers had their charms as they moved rhythmically, veils and shawls fluttering around them like colourful flames.

Even Nagisa hadn't been lying, he moved with surprising fluidity, although he wasn't nearly as elegant as the girls.

All in all it wasn't as terribly boring as Haru had thought it would be, and looking to his side he could clearly see that both Makoto and Rin where absolutely fascinated. On second thought Haru figured that that was a bit weird. Rin had to be used to things like this.

When the practice was finally done they clapped and Nagisa scampered off to change into his normal clothes.

Haru wished he would hurry up as the girls descended on them like vultures and draped themselves on the pillows around them, giggling, cooing and calling them cute. Haru found it very annoying and was glad when one of the older women, with long silver blonde hair clapped her hands and started giving instructions to the young women.

Minutes later, Nagisa was back again and pulled them out into the street again, where by now the mid day sun was burning down on them. Normally around this time they would be swimming in the palace pool and Haru felt more parched thinking about it.

"Lets go over the market!" Rin insisted, and Haru stopped himself from informing Rin that there really wasn't anything interesting there.

So, as nobility commanded they took detailed looks at all the stalls. Common pottery seemed to be especially interesting to the prince, as were common fabrics and simple sandals.

It just wasn't possible that this was so fascinating to Rin.

After Rin had taken his tour and bought them a handful of dried dates each, they made their way to the Tachibana's supplier, who was located at the edge between the entertainment and noble districts.

Makoto had a basket strapped to his back and filled with flax yarn in short order, and soon they were back on their way home.

Nagisa split of again when they walked past his home and his sister waved him over, presumably to attend another practice.

The whole way back Makoto was talking to Rin about anything and everything, and Haru was walking next to his best friend, silently.

When they got back, Makoto brought the raw materials onto the roof, where the twins were now awake, and demanding the attention of his parents.

Makoto noticed at once, and shot Haru a torn look. Haru sighed and Rin grinned "We can stay here and play with them, I don't mind."

This seemed to calm Makoto right down, and minutes later the three of them had the twins boxed in between them.

The next few hours were spent entertaining two very active three-year-olds, who seemed adamant on escaping and making life difficult for their parents.

With time they became more and more whiny and when they finally started to cry, Makoto's parents took them downstairs.

The three of them remained alone on the roof. Rin leaned back on his hands, closing his eyes, relaxed.

Makoto was smiling next to him, and in the quiet of the late afternoon, Haru thought that if he didn't ask his questions now, he wouldn't ever.

So he cleared his throat, looked at Rin directly and asked: "Why?"

Rin slowly opened his eyes, and looked at Haru grinning: "I thought you'd never talk to me."

Haru hid his shock that Rin had noticed his silence at all behind his annoyance that he didn't answer the question.

He watched Rin get up and stretch, then take a deep breath before he finally started to answer. "I guess I just wanted to see how a normal life looks like." He was hesitating and turned away slightly looking over the even smaller buildings toward the palace that loomed in the distance, "I'm never allowed outside the palace, I can't even visit other nobles. I'm supposed to take responsibility for this kingdom when I'm older, but I'm not allowed to know anything about the people living here."

He took another deep breath and turned back to them "I want to be the best leader I can be, so I want to know how my subjects really live. And I- I just wanted to thank you for helping me."

Haru blinked a bit at this declaration, and looked to the side. Now it was official, he had been unfair to Rin. Not knowing what to say Haru instead nodded, showing that he had understood.

When he looked to Makoto he saw a smile coming back his way, and somehow in this moment he knew that Rin had either already told Makoto all this or Makoto had figured it out himself.

He pushed down the uncomfortable feeling of wondering again when that had happened behind his back.

"We are glad to help, Rin." Makoto said softly, and even Haru had to admit that the day hadn't been so bad, emotional turmoil aside. He even might be convinced to do it again, sometime in the distant future.

"I think I'll have to go back soon. You going to bring me?" Rin asked, and wonder of wonders, he sounded almost shy.

Once again he exchanged looks with Makoto and both of them nodded agreement before escorting Rin back to the palace walls. Once there Haru slipped in with Rin to take the clothes back home the prince was currently discarding.

As Rin shook out his red strands, maroon eyes looked into Haru's and the prince grinned "Thanks again, I really appreciate it!", he said quietly before slipping away in the direction of the palace.

Haru looked after him for a moment before slipping back out.

He didn't let out his sigh of relief until he was almost back in their neighbourhood with Makoto.

"What a stressful day, huh Haru?" Makoto echoed his thoughts perfectly, as usual, so he just inclined his head, indicating that he was listening and agreeing.

"But Rin is really okay.. and visiting Nagisa we saw something new today too." It was fascinating how Makoto's blush was actually audible in his voice.

"It wasn't unbearable", Haru offered flatly, and of course Makoto was stifling a chuckle against his hand at Haru's rudeness. With Rin gone their natural balance seemed to be back, and Haru felt a weight drop from his shoulders.

* * *

Gou was bundled in her soft blankets, perched on about a thousand perfectly cushy pillows in her queen-sized bed, with it's beautiful colourful canopy. Scented oil was exuding a pleasant smell in the freshly aired room, water and fruit were just within arm reach.

Gou hated every second of it. She hadn't been comfortable for a month straight. First, fever had been wrecking her to the point of delusion, the bizarre dreams still carrying over into regular nightmares.

Then she had had a rash so bad that no amount of healing salves could make lying down a pleasant experience, at a time when she was still to weak to even stand up. And now, after all this was over, the doctors wouldn't let her get up, fearing a relapse.

Every scent the maids placed in her room became overwhelming within hours, no matter how well aired the room was, the air felt stuffy and stale and she was disgustingly sweaty all the time even though she got sponge baths ridiculously often.

She still didn't even really have an appetite and her sore throat made even drinking water a chore.

To make everything worse she had had to lie for her brother, who was amusing himself who-knows-where.

She sighed shifting position the fifth time in ten minutes, but comfort wouldn't come.

When her door opened she lazily opened her eyes, fully prepared to send away another maid offering food.

Instead, hair like hers bounced into the room as Rin threw himself on the bed next to her.

"Gou, I had the most amazing day!" He sounded really happy. As her brother's voice washed over her, telling of his adventures, for the first time in a week she actually felt sleep come easily.

* * *

A/N: There, it is done. A chapter that is supposed to give a bit of an insight into Rin and the normal everyday lives of everyone else.

I'm not really happy with it, but seeing as I never am that isn't saying a whole lot. If you, dear reader, are happy with it I would appreciate a comment or pm telling me.

Have a nice day, or night or whatever time it is for you now.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A bit of fluff from Makoto's point of view.

Enjoy.

* * *

Makoto knew that he was a bit of a coward.

He always had been irrationally afraid of a good many things. Spiders and snakes, no matter how harmless; spirits and monsters lurking in the dark, although he knew they were just in his head; even climbing and looking down from a height no matter how safe he was; all of it were long-standing fears of Makoto's.

Yet, every time he felt like he shook too much to take a necessary step, he could steady himself against his best friend.

He could grip Haru's shoulders, even hide behind the smaller frame, until he could gather the courage to stand on his own again.

Sometimes he wondered whether he was unfairly using his raven haired friend.

It was the last thing he ever wanted to do. Funnily enough Haru always seemed to sense when Makoto started feeling that way, and reassurance was quick to follow.

Those were the moments when a delicate hand would grab his and give a calming squeeze, when blue eyes would meet his, outwardly uninterested, but something around the edges of mouth and eyes would tell a tale of caring and worry, when Haru secretly shared his beloved rationed water with Makoto's strays although he wasn't sure about the whole thing being a good idea.

Most specially, when Haru turned away from him after a gesture, embarrassed, blushing but a smile tugging at his always neutral expression. Those were the moments where Makoto knew, that no matter how much of a coward he was, and how annoyed Haru could get with his meddling, Makoto held as special a place in Haru's heart as the other way around.

This didn't change the fact that Makoto couldn't share some things with Haru.

When he was sitting on the edge of the pool, occasionally talking to the other children and sometimes even playing ball with them, swimming with Haru was what he really wanted.

Unfortunately it seemed impossible.

More than once he had considered taking the dive, pretty early on he had even tried to swim a bit too, but for some reason as soon as he lost ground below his feet and water was getting into his face, all he could do was panic and flail. That time they had almost alerted Ama-chan.

Makoto really didn't want a repeat of that, so he had stayed put at the edge ever since, and was sticking to that today too. Most of his time was spent watching Haru swim like a fishman from his mother's good night stories.

He had hardly ever seen Haru that happy and at peace before. The water seemed to embrace him, accept him and carry him willingly and swiftly.

Makoto secretly thought that his rapid progress in learning to swim had to be based on the water liking him so much. In a few short months his best friend had gotten good enough to not only keep up with the prince but stand his ground in fierce competition.

Rin really brought out a side of Haru that even Makoto hadn't known before. He _had_ known that such a side had to exist, but getting used to being shut out of this part of Haru's life, well, it stung.

His and Haru's friendship never had been competitive, but Rin made everything into a matter of win or lose. And Haru hated losing as Makoto was quick to learn.

So when they got Rin out now and again, there was racing while running and score keeping while playing ball. Who could find the cheapest vegetables? Who was better at haggling? (Rin always won that last one.) Even preparing dyes with the permission of his parents had turned into a contest of both speed and quality.

Makoto could see Haru blossom under the influence of their new friend and wondered if he too could experience or inspire such a change.

He must have looked especially wistful to lure Haru away from his mark, but blue eyes and black hair were rapidly moving towards him, so he composed his face in an easy, friendly smile.

Haru emerged just far enough to be able to speak, but didn't, opting instead to drill into Makoto's soul with his eyes. Then looking toward the water, thinking, than looking at Makoto again, a hint of pleading behind sapphires.

Makoto had been served that look before. 'Try again... for me?', it said, much more clearly than Haru could have articulated in words. It warmed Makoto's heart that Haru wanted him in the water too, but he didn't want to take the risk, so he shook his head.

Today Haru seemed to be more persistent than usual and kept staring into his eyes, stubborn expression on his face. It was becoming more difficult to resist by the second, and when Haru actually went so far as to take Makoto's hand and tug it softly it became impossible to say no.

With a sigh Makoto stripped to near nakedness and slowly, carefully slid into the water where he could stand. Haru was looking at him, satisfaction in the corner of his mouth.

Despite his friend's look of confidence Makoto could already feel the insecurity welling up in himself, then Haru extended his hands.

Still, of course Makoto took them, what else would he do? With a deep breath he lifted his feet from the ground, just trying to float for a bit.

Almost at once there was water in his face, he couldn't see, suddenly he couldn't breath and moments later he had planted his feet firmly on the ground again, desperately drawing breath

The disappointment in Haru's eyes almost broke his heart. "I'm sorry.", he panted out.

By now the other children had started paying them attention.

Makoto felt embarrassed and exposed, but Haru's glares soon had the others turn back to their own business. Only Rin and Nagisa swam over to them, eyeing them quizzically.

"What's the problem? Maybe I can help?", Rin offered, and Makoto felt Haru's hands tighten before letting go. He missed the reassurance but turned to Rin trying to smile but feeling himself failing, "I don't like water in my face. It makes me panic."

Rin looked at him thinking. "Maybe you can try floating on your back? I've seen the soldiers do that."

Makoto didn't ask about the soldiers, Rin had started dropping hints about them a few weeks ago like he did about most things in his life outside their mid day meetings.

The idea however was giving Makoto pause, it might be worth a try, but not seeing where he was going might be even worse than getting water into his face.

"Maybe you can try at the edge, or one of the stones!" Nagisa offered, excited.

His eyes met blue ones and he could see his own thoughts reflected there, it seemed like the the best plan they had. So he nodded and waded over to the edge.

Standing with his back to it he took a breath, grabbed behind himself and leaned back, placing his neck on one of the lower stones. Then, with his eyes closed he pushed of the ground.

Floating was really more enjoyable than he had thought it would be.

With his eyes closed he enjoyed the feeling of his body being weightless, although the hardness under his neck and arms was a bit uncomfortable.

This was nice, but it was a far cry from actually swimming with Haru. With that in mind Makoto inched carefully further into the water, tuning out the conversation between his friends. He could do this, to share the water with Haru.

He felt the water lapping at more and more of his arms, his neck, his hair. When it reached his cheeks he felt panic well up again. This was it, this was the moment to be brave. With a last deep breath and a thought of Haru swimming in his mind he let go of the edge, opening his eyes all at once.

The sight that greeted him was endless blue. The sky above him seemed infinite and was only broken by some birds flying across it. For a moment he felt like he himself was flying.

The next he must have made some wrong move, his floating balance was upset and his head was underwater for a second. As fast as possible he put his feet on the ground.

He met Haru's worried gaze after shaking his hair out. His heart was beating a bit faster, he had been a bit afraid, but he hadn't panicked. In fact he felt elated now.

Makoto gave Haru his best smile, reassuring that it was okay.

"I want to try again." he said, and then he did. Again and again under the astonished eyes of his friends. That day, he didn't really learn to swim but he was in the water with Haru until they had to leave.

And when they went home, everything about Haru told him that in his friend's book that was more than good enough.

Makoto was overjoyed with that, after all he had been convinced to go into the water for his best friend.

But now, after knowing the feeling of floating in cool water with the most beautiful sky above, he wanted to go back in for the both of them.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, if so drop me a review or a pm.

In any case, have a great day.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is another short one which is more fluff than anything else.

* * *

After more than half a year of sneaking into the palace and getting the royal prince out occasionally, Haru had truly settled into the routine of it. Even Makoto now only occasionally looked like he might jump out of his own skin when they were engaged in the criminal activity and Nagisa still came along whenever he could.

But of course, this comfortable familiarity was not to last.

It was Haru's eleventh birthday, and sitting down to breakfast he could already sense that his grandmother wanted to talk to him. He didn't like that, she only insisted when it was important and important topics made Haru squeamish.

She cleared her throat and Haru braced himself, looking down,"Remember how you used to want to find work to help out?" At this Haru's ears perked up and he fully looked at his grandmother, nodding. "I think it's time to start you on an apprenticeship. I hate to admit it but I can't sew as fast as I used to, and just mending clothes isn't going to bring in enough for much longer. We still have the inheritance, but I actually think a steady income of your own would be better."

Haru nodded again, agreeing. It was time that she let him help. But... what apprenticeship? The idea of working with total strangers was more than a little intimidating.

He was mulling it over in his head. What could he do? What he loved most was the water. But there was no work to be had involving water, not for him anyway.

What else did he like?

Makoto.

Makoto's parents.

Their fabrics.

He turned to his grandmother, opening his mouth, hopeful to make the suggestion. But seeing her broad smile, he realized that she was miles ahead of him.

"It was actually the idea of Makoto's mother you know? She said that they absolutely could use more than one apprentice, and with Makoto being the other one, well, you should get along. She also said that you are quite good with the dyes, and I think the work will suit you."

Of course those two had already cooked up this whole thing between themselves.

Normally it would have annoyed Haru to have such a decision made without his input. But right now he was just glad that he neither would have to deal with total strangers, nor do something that he had no interest in at all.

To top it all off he could work with Makoto. The only thing that diminished his happiness was the realization that his work hours most likely would cut into his swimming time.

They would have to tell Rin about it. Maybe they could even arrange other times.

* * *

This was not going how it was supposed to.

He was supposed to learn his parents' craft and work together with Haru in his family tradition.

He was not supposed to screw every last thing up that found its way into his hands.

Yet here Makoto was. His dyes were horrible, his fabrics were uneven and littered with holes and tight spots and to produce even that much, he had to invest way too much time.

For the first time in his life Makoto was completely, truly and absolutely envious of Haru.

Haru's linen were perfect, even and tight and the colours and combinations were brilliant even though he was just starting out and was not yet doing anything complex.

Haru's hand were magical and his, his were far below average.

His parents kept telling him that it wasn't so bad, that he could learn, and that some people took longer than others.

Haru had even taken to not showing Makoto his own, perfect work, presumably to keep Makoto's frustrations at bay.

Makoto did his best to suppress the negativity and shame that was worming itself further and further into his consciousness, tried to hide it all under a smile but this time around he knew that he wasn't doing a good job.

After Haru's start into his apprenticeship Makoto too had started to devote serious time to learning his parents' craft. Until his own birthday he had learned together with Haru, and failed to produce anything that was even slightly attractive. After that he had doubled down, spending more and more time outside of work hours learning the craft.

Soon he was skipping out on swimming so often that one day when Haru had actually dragged him out they had to go home without their swim, because Makoto just wouldn't fit through their little entrance any more.

On the way home he watched Haru, and the unhappy impression wasn't lost on him.

It was around that time that Makoto realized the following:

He had two left hands, at least for this, and he would not, for the foreseeable future, be good at it.

He would not work together with Haru, and that stung.

He also wouldn't be able to continue the family tradition and that felt like he was betraying his parents.

His life path, the one he always had envisioned, wasn't going to be his life path and that was frightening.

He had to get past this, and find something he could be good at. And that was terrifying.

When he told Haru, he could see the unhappiness in his best friends eyes, and it made him deeply sorry that his incompetence was interfering with Haru's wishes.

But even Haru, who all this time had done his best to quietly support Makoto, and encourage him to try to learn, now seemed resigned to the fact that this was pointless effort.

When he told his parents, they were understanding. He still cried, and apologized more than once for causing them such shame, but they just hugged him and assured him that there were other things he could learn, even other ways he could help their business.

The next few nights he spent lying awake pondering what else he could do, but all his options just blurred into an overwhelming mass and he didn't even know where to start any more.

The decision on where to start was made by his father when one day he brought him to the entertainment district.

On the way his father explained that he had talked to a cloth merchant who was looking for an apprentice, and if Makoto made a good impression he might be the one.

The idea was a bit intimidating. Makoto wasn't particularly good at doing his sums and he knew that merchants needed to be at least somewhat good at that.

But being able to sell his family's fabrics, he could be helpful that way, couldn't he? Maybe he could even have his own shop together with Haru in the future.

As his father pointed out the merchant from a distance Makoto braced himself, swallowed his fear of the unknown. He remembered Haru's encouraging nod from that morning, and as they approached and the merchant took note of them he gave his very best, most friendly smile and introduced himself with as much confidence as he could muster.

He started work the next week.

* * *

A/N: There we go, after this one I'll probably start dripping in slice of life drama, so if you like that stuff, stay tuned and if you like what you read, drop me a comment or pm.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: In which both Haru and Makoto find work and not everything goes as planned.

Here is some more harmless stuff before I open the drama faucet and the rating will go up a bit. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

After more than half a year of sneaking into the palace and getting the royal prince out occasionally, Haru had truly settled into the routine of it. Even Makoto now only occasionally looked like he might jump out of his own skin when they were engaged in the criminal activity and Nagisa still came along whenever he could.

But of course, this comfortable familiarity was not to last.

It was Haru's eleventh birthday, and sitting down to breakfast he could already sense that his grandmother wanted to talk to him. He didn't like that, she only insisted when it was important and important topics made Haru squeamish.

She cleared her throat and Haru braced himself, looking down,"Remember how you used to want to find work to help out?" At this Haru's ears perked up and he fully looked at his grandmother, nodding. "I think it's time to start you on an apprenticeship. I hate to admit it but I can't sew as fast as I used to, and just mending clothes isn't going to bring in enough for much longer. We still have the inheritance, but I actually think a steady income of your own would be better."

Haru nodded again, agreeing. It was time that she let him help. But... what apprenticeship? The idea of working with total strangers was more than a little intimidating.

He was mulling it over in his head. What could he do? What he loved most was the water. But there was no work to be had involving water, not for him anyway.

What else did he like?

Makoto.

Makoto's parents.

Their fabrics.

He turned to his grandmother, opening his mouth, hopeful to make the suggestion. But seeing her broad smile, he realized that she was miles ahead of him.

"It was actually the idea of Makoto's mother you know? She said that they absolutely could use more than one apprentice, and with Makoto being the other one, well, you should get along. She also said that you are quite good with the dyes, and I think the work will suit you."

Of course those two had already cooked up this whole thing between themselves.

Normally it would have annoyed Haru to have such a decision made without his input. But right now he was just glad that he neither would have to deal with total strangers, nor do something that he had no interest in at all.

To top it all off he could work with Makoto. The only thing that diminished his happiness was the realization that his work hours most likely would cut into his swimming time.

They would have to tell Rin about it. Maybe they could even arrange other times.

* * *

This was not going how it was supposed to.

He was supposed to learn his parents' craft and work together with Haru in his family tradition.

He was not supposed to screw every last thing up that found its way into his hands.

Yet here Makoto was. His dyes were horrible, his fabrics were uneven and littered with holes and tight spots and to produce even that much, he had to invest way too much time.

For the first time in his life Makoto was completely, truly and absolutely envious of Haru.

Haru's linen were perfect, even and tight and the colours and combinations were brilliant even though he was just starting out and was not yet doing anything complex.

Haru's hand were magical and his, his were far below average.

His parents kept telling him that it wasn't so bad, that he could learn, and that some people took longer than others.

Haru had even taken to not showing Makoto his own, perfect work, presumably to keep Makoto's frustrations at bay.

Makoto did his best to suppress the negativity and shame that was worming itself further and further into his consciousness. He tried to hide it all under a smile but this time around he knew that he wasn't doing a good job.

After Haru's start into his apprenticeship Makoto too had started to devote serious time to learning his parents' craft. Until his own birthday he had learned together with Haru, and failed to produce anything that was even slightly attractive. After that he had doubled down, spending more and more time outside of work hours learning the craft.

Soon he was skipping out on swimming so often that one day when Haru had actually dragged him out they had to go home without their swim, because Makoto just wouldn't fit through their little entrance any more.

On the way home he watched Haru, and the unhappy impression wasn't lost on him.

It was around that time that Makoto realized the following:

He had two left hands, at least for this, and he would not, for the foreseeable future, be good at it.

He would not work together with Haru, and that stung.

He also wouldn't be able to continue the family tradition and that felt like he was betraying his parents.

His life path, the one he always had envisioned, wasn't going to be his life path and that was frightening.

He had to get past this, and find something he could be good at. And that was terrifying.

When he told Haru, he could see the unhappiness in his best friends eyes, and it made him deeply sorry that his incompetence was interfering with Haru's wishes. But even Haru, who all this time had done his best to quietly support Makoto, and encourage him to try to learn, now seemed resigned to the fact that this was pointless effort.

When he told his parents, they were understanding. He still cried, and apologized more than once for causing them such shame, but they just hugged him and assured him that there were other things he could learn, even other ways he could help their business.

The next few nights he spent lying awake pondering what else he could do, but all his options just blurred into an overwhelming mass and he didn't even know where to start any more.

The decision on where to start was made by his father when one day he brought him to the entertainment district.

On the way his father explained that he had talked to a cloth merchant who was looking for an apprentice, and if Makoto made a good impression he might be the one.

The idea was a bit intimidating. Makoto wasn't particularly good at doing his sums and he knew that merchants needed to be at least somewhat good at that.

But being able to sell his family's fabrics, he could be helpful that way, couldn't he? Maybe he could even have his own shop together with Haru in the future.

As his father pointed out the merchant from a distance Makoto braced himself, swallowed his fear of the unknown. He remembered Haru's encouraging nod from that morning, and as they approached and the merchant took note of them he gave his very best, most friendly smile and introduced himself with as much confidence as he could muster.

He started work the next week.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. If so, you know the drill. Comments are life, pms are love and I gladly take both.


End file.
